


WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?

by orphan_account



Series: December 2016 Fluff Prompts [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Dysphoria, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Enjolras, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 4: Cookies





	

Gavroche loved the winter season. He loved the presents, the spending time with family, the snow, the fact that his birthday was in winter...but most importantly, he loved cookies. He smelled fresh cookies and ran into the kitchen to see Grantaire baking. He took a cookie and took a bite. “These are good. And chocolatey.” Grantaire chuckled.

When Gavroche tried to take another, Grantaire slapped his hand away, saying, “These are for Enjolras. Eir period started earlier today and ey needs chocolate. What better to give to em when ey’s feeling like shit than my famous double chocolate chip cookies?” Gavroche nodded. “Okay. I’m done.” He took off his oven mitts. “Tell Ép I’m delivering cookies to Enj.”

Gavroche shook his head. “You know Ép. She’ll want all the cookies. So I’ll just tell her you’re visiting Enjolras.”

Grantaire nodded. “Okay. Just as long as she knows I’m out of the house.”

Gavroche smiled. “Okay. Bye!”

Grantaire left, pulling his coat tighter around him. It was freezing outside and he was walking two blocks to Enjolras’ house. He got there within fifteen minutes and rang the bell. He heard groaning from inside and Combeferre open the door—okay. Enjolras must be having a hard cycle. “Hi.”

Grantaire knew his cheeks were flushed from the cold, but he just wanted to get to his partner. He walked past Combeferre and to the couch, where Enjolras was laying down. There was tea on the table, next to Advil, and a hot water bottle on eir stomach. Ey smiled and grunted, sitting up to greet Grantaire. He shook his head, telling Enjolras that ey could keep laying down. “Hey,” Enjolras said. Ey smiled, laying back down and adjusting the hot water bottle. Ey pointed to the cookies and then to emself.

Grantaire nodded and set the cookies down on the table. He took off the foil wrapping. Courfeyrac chose that moment to enter the room and say, “Ooh. That’s a lot of chocolate.” He reached to take a cookie before seeing Grantaire glaring at him. Retreating his hand away, he smiled apologetically as Enjolras reached out from the couch, took a cookie and ate it.

Grantaire felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Éponine saying, _WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?_

Grantaire smiled and texted back, _not for u. i made them for enj and im over at eir house_

_You are dead to me._


End file.
